In a network that includes multiple users, such as a social network, it may be helpful to determine a degree of affinity or engagement between two or more of the users. Such information might be determined, for example, based on user interactions within the network. However, in some situations, such as when a new user joins a network, information about the user's interactions with other members of the network may be unavailable or extremely limited. Thus, it may be difficult to determine the new user's affinity or engagement with the other users of the network.